


Jesus and the Street Preacher

by YukiRiikus_Reading_Room



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character of Faith, First Kiss, Fluff and Crack, Ideology, M/M, Oblivious Castiel, References to Homophobia, Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 07:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiRiikus_Reading_Room/pseuds/YukiRiikus_Reading_Room
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has never met a street preacher before, and - much to Dean's discomfort - stops to try and set the record straight</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jesus and the Street Preacher

“Accept Jesus and be saved!  Repent your sins before it’s too late!”

“I hate street preachers.”  Dean muttered, shutting his hands into his pockets as he and Sam passed one showing about the sins of the world on their way to the public library to research a woman in white that had just surfaced in a nice sized city killing men who cheated on their wives with hookers.  The location of the library happened to be in an arts friendly part of the neighborhood, which apparently attracted both the gay, gay friendly, and hatred alike.  “Is there anything worse than having Jesus shoved down your throat?”

“You can’t shove Jesus down anyone’s throat.”

“Hey Castiel.”  Sam smiled as Dean jumped and cursed.

“I’ll never get used to that.”  Dean hissed, shooting a scathing look at his brother.  He really hated it when the angel popped in like that, especially because of the way it made his heart race.  It was unfair how much he cared about the angel sometimes, especially in those moments where he just wanted to see him as another person, one who might understand his feelings.  But then he always remembered he wasn’t human.  “So what, you heard me talk bad about your boss and come down here to set me straight.”

“No, Jesus isn’t my boss.”  Cas said, raising an eyebrow.  “Jesus isn’t real.  My boss is.”

“Jesus isn’t real?”  Sam asked, Dean hiding his snicker behind his hands. 

“At least you got one thing right.  Angels are real.”  Dean said wrapping an arm around his brother’s shoulders, gesturing at a very confused Cas.

“Why wouldn’t I be real?”  He asked, looking down at his body as though he half expected it to be see-through all of the sudden.

“I have real non-upsetting work to do.  You… get to deal with THIS.”  Sam huffed, gesturing at Cas before storming off to the library.

“Don’t feel bad, it’s not your fault he’d upset.”  Dean smiled, jerking his head for Cas to follow him in the opposite direction.  “Sammy has issues.”

“I take it faith is one of them?”  Cas asked turning to look across the street, tilting his head at the street preacher.  Unbeknownst to Dean, he stopped walking, listening intently. 

 

“Nah, Sammy never had a problem believing in God or angels.”  Dean sighed, running a hand through his hair.  If it had been anyone else asking, he wouldn’t have answered.  But since it was Cas, he could, because he trusted him.  He downright loved the guy in those rare moments when he was being honest with himself, not that he was about to tell the angel that.  After all, angels couldn’t love.  “He’s always been fond of the idea of there being a Heaven and all that jazz.  I think it has to do with Mom and needing some kind of closure for how she died, you know?  Me, I just never… where’d you go?”

Dean cursed, knowing there was no way this was going to go smoothly.  Cas was standing less than two feet from the street preacher, head tilted to one side as he listened to him shouting at young couples passing, gay and straight alike.  Dean waited at the corner, praying that the light would change so he could cross before anything really bad happened.  A religious fanatic faced with an angel who might just be oblivious enough to tell said crazy fanatic he was an angel sounded like a huge mess that Dean didn’t even want to think about. 

“Why are you yelling so much?  Can’t they hear you?”  Cas asked, raising an eyebrow when a couple of heavily tattooed kids passing stopped to clap and laugh, watching as the street preacher set down his sign.

“You think you’re funny?  Well you can’t stop the word of GOD!”

“Why would I want to stop the word of God?  I just don’t understand why you have to yell at everyone as they pass.”  Cas said, a young woman who’d stopped to listen actually running up to him and hugging him around the neck before dashing into a bookstore.  “Why can’t you spread the message without shouting?  Can’t you tell you’re making people uncomfortable?”

“Why should I care if I make the sinners uncomfortable?  They’ll have to be get used to discomfort when they get thrown in the pit of Hell!”     

“How do you know what their sins are?  Can you read minds?”  Cas asked, raising his eyebrows as the man sputtered.  Across the street, the light turned, Dean letting out a sigh of relief as he ran straight for Cas, grabbing him by the shoulders trying to pull him away.  “Dean, you’ve got to hear this guy.  I think he can read minds, he says he knows people’s sins.”

“Ah!  So you’re one of THEM!”  The street preacher pointed his sign at a pair of boys trying to hurry past holding hands, the more nervous of the two shrinking into the side of his partner who wrapped an arm around his shoulders as he flipped the cause of his boyfriend’s discomfort off.  “Straight to Hell, that’s where you’ll be going!”

“I guess the mind reading wasn’t true, otherwise you wouldn’t say that to me.  You’re just absurd.”  Cas said with disgust, Dean struggling not to laugh as the preacher went purple in the face, stuttering.  Grabbing Cas by the shoulder he started to drag him away.  “Honestly, there’s no way he’s a prophet…  Who does he think he is telling an angel of the Lord he’s going to Hell?”

“What?!”

“Shit.”  Dean cursed, slapping a hand to his face as he felt the preacher swing Cas around to face him.  His hand slipped to his gun, but thinking better of it because of the number of people watching, he released his grip, his hand curling into a fist instead as he turned.

“Repent, vile sinner!  No one with a soul as stained black with atrocities like yours could ever be a messenger of God!”

“Why don’t you just let the angel go before I have to do some sinning of my own all over your face, okay bud?”  Dean threatened, the preacher releasing his grip on Cas and taking a step back.  “Look, this has just been a big misunderstanding.  Why don’t you go back to… whatever it is you were doing… and we’ll just continue on our way.  Sound good to everyone?”

 “No, it’s not.”  Cas said, pulling his arm out of Dean’s grip.  “What sins exactly are you accusing me of committing?”

“Homosexuality, for one thing, and I’m sure that’s not the only thing you and your lover here get up to.”   He sneered, jerking his finger at a very stunned Dean.

“What exactly is he implying Dean?”  Cas whispered, confusion on his face.  Dean ran a hand through his hair, not really wanting to have this conversation on a busy sidewalk, let alone with a crowd and a crazy religious guy right next to them listening in.

“He thinks we… you know. Um… know each other in the biblical sense.”  Dean said, pinching the top of his nose.  He could feel the headache coming on already. 

“Oh,”  Cas said, going quiet.  The street preacher started to return to his post, shouting at a group of teenage girls in skirts that they were Jezebels and harlots.  Dean made to pull him away again, but Cas’s gaze was still fixed on the preacher.  “What’s wrong with that?”

“You’re not serious right now are you?”  Dean asked, sighing as he felt eyes turn towards them again.  Giving up he sat down on the bench at the edge of the sidewalk.  He had a feeling this wasn’t going to end anytime soon. 

“Two men or two women lying together is a sin!”  The street preacher shouted back at them.

“Where are you getting this information?”  Cas asked, looking at Dean for help, but Dean wouldn’t meet his eyes.  “If I loved Dean and he loved me, and I wanted to do the things you’re implying I do with him, why would that upset God?  I’m pretty sure last I checked he had bigger things to deal with, like keeping Hell in check.”

“Wait a second, if you loved me you’d… seriously?  You don’t have a problem with that?”  Dean asked, interrupting the other man.  Cas nodded, shoving his hands in his pockets.  “So you’ve got no problem being with another dude.”

“God doesn’t care about love and sex, Dean.  Love has no boundaries, and I don’t subscribe to any sexual orientation specifically.”  Castiel said with a matter-of-fact shrug of his shoulders.  “If I was legitimately in love with someone who was in love with me, I’d be more than okay with giving into bodily temptations.” 

“So… have you ever loved anyone that much?”  Dean asked, clearing his throat. 

“Yes,” Cas said simply, looking away for the first time.  “I mean, I know how we’re portrayed as emotionless and unable to love.  Some of us are, but… I can, and do.  Not that I know what to do with it or how to express it.”

That was enough for Dean.  Gently he pulled the angel’s hands out of his pockets, squeezing them affectionately.  Beside the street preacher started screaming again, but this time he didn’t care.  This moment was more important.  Cas was more important. 

“Well, if humans love someone, usually they tell them.  Or if they’re really brave, they just kiss them to show them how they feel.”  Dean said, locking eyes with Cas as he looked up.

“I don’t know how to kiss; I’ve never done it before.”  Cas said, licking his lips nervously.  Dean smiled moving his hands to hold the angel’s face. 

“Then why not let me teach you?”  Dean asked, watching for any sign of hesitation.  Instead he got an eager not, a breathless gasp of his name, and that was all it took. People around them broke into applause as Dean covered Castiel’s lips with his own, people hooting and cheering over even the screams of the preacher trying to condemn them.  As Dean pulled back he took in the struck look on Cas’s face.  “You okay?”

“Is this really what I’ve been missing all these years?”  He whispered.  Dean sighed, sure he was being rejected.  Cas brought his hands up, his fingers slipping into Dean’s hair as he turned his face back to his.  “Thank you for teaching me how to show you how much I love you.”

Dean groaned pulling him into another passion laced kiss.  Wrapping his arms around the angel he pulled their bodies flush with each other, one of his hands slipping inside Cas’s coat pressing against the small of his back.  The angel broke his mouth free, throwing his head back as Dean latched onto his neck, Cas’s hands scrabbling at his lover’s back. 

“You’re going to Hell!”

Cas turned to look at the street preacher again as Dean finally pulled away from him breathing hard as he searched his pockets for his phone so he could call Sam to let him know they were heading back to the motel for some alone time.  Walking over to the preacher, the angel reached out and grabbed him by the shoulders, his expression sad.

“Honestly, if that’s how you get to Hell, I don’t care.  You should try it sometime, it’s quite enjoyable.” 

And, letting go of the startled man to take the hand Dean offered him, Cas grinned on the way back to the car thinking about all the new things he was about to learn with the person he now knew how to tell he loved him. 


End file.
